Glee Note
by IMawesomeANDyouKNOWit
Summary: Kurt becomes Kira.
1. Chapter 1

_Ryuk hovered precariously close to the edge of the Human Realm since 2003 (I'm using the manga timeline). Since the last Kira was killed life had gotten a little boring for the rebel Shinigami._

"_Oh, no you don't" said Sidoh. "Do we really need another Kira on our hands?"_

_But Ryuk never paid attention to that whiner. "Whoopsie" he remarked as the black book fell to Earth._

"_That was your third Death note! No way are you getting another one!"_

"_Oh, shut up ugly"._

_Ryuk hovered to Earth to see where his notebook had landed_

SPLAT!

A frozen rush of purple hit Kurt square in the face. It was his fourth slushy of the week from the same two thugs.

"O guuurl, purple is SO not your color!" The black one laughed. "You think he'd look better in orange?"

Karofsky pulled up his cup with every intent on giving Kurt a dose of his closeted affection but-

"Dammit, it's empty. I used it on the cripple earlier. Let's go, Azimio. Mustn't keep a lady waiting"

The two imbeciles ran off snickering.

"Idiots" Kurt said to himself as he walked to the bathroom to clean himself off.

Kurt was in the girls bathroom. It was after school, and New Directions and all the other clubs wouldn't start until tomorrow so it was pretty deserted. The school expected him to go in there anyway. After all, they elected him prom queen.

Kurt stood there and studied his face in the mirror. He wasn't very threatening looking, and the makeup was doing nothing for his masculinity. He sighed.

"Good, it still fits."

The young man almost jumped out of his skin. Who would be in there?

Brittany came out wearing her Cheerios uniform.

"Mr. Tibbles put my uniform in the dryer when he knows he's supposed to dry clean it. But he got his license revoked from having catnip in the car."

Kurt laughed for the first time since school started. "Cats, what can you do?"

_thud_

Kurt and Brittany jumped.

"Kurt, what was that?"

"It looked like a notebook fell from one of the classrooms upstairs. Let's go get it back."

The duo walked outside to see the notebook. It was black, leather-bound, and had the word "Death Note" written on the front cover.

"We should give that back to Kira." Stated Brittany.

Kurt almost laughed. He never believed in Kira to begin with. Kurt always thought that it was just some big media stunt and all the criminals were safely locked away in the alps or something. Besides, he'd seen fake Death Notes all over. Even Blaine had one. He picked up the notebook and screamed.

"Hello there, human. Wouldn't happen to have any apples on you, now would you?"

This figure was talking to him was simply unreal! It had a zombie head sewn onto the strangest body Kurt had ever seen.

"Aw, c'mon. Light wasn't afraid of me. These Americans are weird."

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Brittany panicked. Kurt was white as a sheet.

It was a good thing Brittany was dumb. "I uh...I cut myself on a blade of grass. Can you go get me a band-aid?"

"Oh sure, I keep them in my bra just in case. Do you want Spongebob or Barbie?"

"Uh...It looks pretty bad. Can you get me one of those giant ones from the nurse's office?"

"Ok, but I won't be back for a while."

Brittany headed off and Kurt took the opportunity to run off. He had the Death Note now. He was the new Kira...

SO THIS WAS CHAPTER ONE OF MY EPIC CROSSOVER. LEMON NOT GUARENTEED, BUT PLOT IS. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER. Mkay?


	2. Chapter 2

Ok chapter 2. like it or not. Someone dies yippie-skippie-praise-Kira.

It was a warm, clear evening for the Hudson-Hummel household. Burt was teaching Finn how to properly cook ribs on the grill. Carol and Kurt were inside making Macaroni and cheese and one of Kurt's salad recipes. The Death Note was safely tucked away under Kurt's matress along with his stash of muscle magazines (oh Kurt you dirty boy :D) but it was still weighing heavy on his mind. Should he REALLY be using this to kill people?

"But some people need to die. They're no good." Kurt argued in his head

"But killing someone makes you no better than they are." he argued back

"So I'm just going to let them keep on being evil?"

"No, you're going to give them free will."

"They're only going to abuse it."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Kurt yelled out loud. There was no talking sense into the voices in his head. He needed to talk to someone.

Carol was staring at him like he'd lost his mind. "You need some help, hun?"

Kurt pondered for a moment. How was he going to word this?

"Carol, do you think that capitol punishment is right?"

Carol stopped stirring. She really had to think about this.

"Well, I guess some people are never going to do the right thing, but I guess..."

Carol stared off into the distance. Her first husband was killed by terrorists so why wouldn't she agree with death?

"But I guess killing doesn't bring people back now, does it? Now look. Your dad has the meat ready. Go ahead and put whatever that is on the table."

Kurt thought carefully as he ate. Killing didn't bring anyone back, but they couldn't kill anyone else. And if they'd never killed someone and they were still evil? Like someone who sold animals on the black market? Maybe the world would be a better place with a threat above peoples' heads..

Burt laughed. "My son's finally learned to eat ribs like a man." he and Finn looked like they'd tried to eat the pig while it was still alive

Kurt looked down. His white ruffled shirt was covered in sticky red sauce.

"Aw, gross." Kurt moaned. He'd just bought this shirt online.

Kurt ran upstairs to change. He tried to throw the soiled shirt into the hamper and missed. But, being Kurt he had to pick it up. He tripped over his schoolbag and his social studies book and the Death Note fell out.

Kurt almost screamed. He forgot he had this...

"Do I open it?" He thought

"No! Now be a normal, not-Kira person and put a shirt on!"

Kurt stopped and looked down at the notebook. His curiosity was killing him. And where was that thing wit the sewn-on head?

Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He HAD to open the notebook

Nothing.

Kurt almost laughed. He was half-expecting to see a bunch of random Japanese names but it was totally blank.

Except the rules of course.

HOW TO USE

The human whose name is written in this note shall die

This note will not take affect unless the writer has the person's face while writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

If the cause of death is written in the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.

If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.

After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

And his history book was wide open to the page about the attacks on 9/11.

And it had a picture.

And Kurt had an idea...


End file.
